Helen Wood
Helen Wood is a housemate from Big Brother 15. She is a salon manager from Bolton, Manchester. She entered the House on Day 1, and exited on Day 72 as the winner of the series. Profile Helen is a down to earth bitch she says Big Brother 15 During a live twist on Day 2, Helen was granted with a pass to the final as a reward from "Power Housemate", Pauline. Helen is remembered for her controversial confrontational behaviour towards her fellow housemates. On Day 12, Helen received a caution from Big Brother following accusations that she was bullying Jale. On Day 21, she received a formal warning for being aggressive and using threatening behaviour in an argument with Matthew. She received the Power on Day 23 along with all of the other remaining girls, meaning that all of the boys would face eviction. They had 72 hours to decide which boys to save from eviction. They decided to save Chris, Marlon and Steven on Day 26. Following their decision, their "Power Trip" ended. Helen received her second formal warning on Day 63 after she used threatening language when talking about Ashleigh. On Day 68, the housemates were told that Helen had been evicted, then she left the House. However unbeknownst to the other housemates, she was actually living next door watching their every moves. She returned to the House on Day 69. Helen was announced as the winner of the series on Day 72 with 50.6% of the vote out of two to win, beating Ashleigh in one of the closest margins in Big Brother history. Nominations history Big Brother 15 gallery Helen Wood.png|Helen's publicity photo Helen enters.jpg|Helen enters the House Helen pass to final.jpg|Helen gets her pass to the final Helen in living area.jpg|Helen in the living area Helen warned.jpg|Helen receives a warning Helen wins.jpg|Helen wins Big Brother 15 Big Brother 16 As part of "Time Warp" week, three legendary former housemates entered the House; Helen, Big Brother 8 winner Brian Belo, and ''Big Brother 7'' and Ultimate Big Brother finalist Nikki Grahame. They all entered the "Timebomb Bunker" in secret with a fake evicted housemate, Marc O'Neill. On Day 34, they entered the Main House. During her time in the House, her and her fellow "Time Warp" housemates had to nominate four housemates for eviction. They chose Harry Amelia, Chloe, Cristian and Jade. She also notably had a controversial argument with fellow "Time Warp" housemate, Brian, which eventually resulted in him walking from the show on Day 43. Helen eventually left the House with Nikki on Day 46. Big Brother 16 gallery Time Warp housemates.jpg|The "Time Warp" housemates Helen enters BB16.jpg|Helen enters the Big Brother 16 House Time Warp housemates in Diary Room.jpg|Helen and the rest of the "Time Warp" housemates in the Diary Room Marc and Helen.jpg|Helen with Marc in the living area Helen in BB16 garden.jpg|Helen during the "Year in a Day" shopping task Helen leaves BB16.jpg|Helen leaves Big Brother 16 Trivia * Helen is the second housemate to ever gain a pass to the final. Paul Brennan was also granted a pass in Big Brother: Celebrity Hijack, and like Helen, also went on to win the series. * Helen is the most complained about housemate in Big Brother history. Category:Housemate Category:Big Brother 15 Housemate Category:Winner Category:Female winner Category:Female Housemate